· En el Camino ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Y decide aventurarse con ella, seguir, a donde quiera que los lleve el destino. Juntos, en busca de un destino, una identidad, una razón de vivir, un sentido en la vida. OS sin gran sentido común, para ti.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, ya lo saben.**  
Título: **En el Camino**  
Sumario:**Y decide aventurarse con ella, seguir, a donde quiera que los lleve el destino. A donde ella diga, a cualquier sitio. Juntos, en busca de un destino, una identidad, una razón de vivir, un sentido en la vida que tanto tiempo habían buscado y que habían fallado en encontrarlo.** OS.  
Pairing: **Alice/Jasper.  
**Género: **General.  
**Clasificación:** K  
**Status: **Completo.

.

.

**En el Camino**

**-**

**.**

**.**

**E**lla había subido al menos a cinco autos distintos. Con éste serían seis autos diferentes en esta mañana. Era lo que seguiría haciendo hasta llegar al lugar que parecía ser su destino.

Alice miraba por la ya tan conocida carretera que parecía ser igual en todo tramo, miraba los pastizales duros perderse rápidamente a causa de la velocidad del auto en el que iba y cómo el camino parecía moverse. El sol estaba a todo su esplendor e iluminaba de manera intensa sus cabellos negros como el carbón.

Ella estaba inexpresiva, no hablaba, sólo miraba la carretera tan triste y desierta irse perdiendo en su camino que quizá para otros no tendría sentido, pero para ella tenía todo el sentido. Iba en el asiento trasero de un auto del que ni siquiera se había fijado de apariencia, con dos mujeres que habían aceptado llevarle, como habían hecho muchos otros.

Aunque sabía que su viaje con ellas terminaría muy pronto, como había pasado con el resto. Ellas simplemente le acercarían más a su destino y entonces tendría que subir a otro auto y así hasta llegar, aunque presentía que su viaje terminaría pronto, cuando viera la señal.

—Hasta aquí llegamos —dice la mujer desde muy lejos a la chica morena. Ella mira desde la ventana cómo el auto se detiene en un local en medio de la carretera, en cuanto se detiene ella abre la puerta del auto y se baja con su escaso equipaje; tan solo una bolsa con lo necesario.—¿Está...?

—Sí, muchas gracias —interrumpe ella con una leve sonrisa y ojos ausentes. La mujer le corresponde la sonrisa y entonces la morena, con un leve ademán comienza a caminar, hacia la carretera, como había hecho tantas veces.

Se para en la orilla de la carretera, con su bolsa colgando de su hombro y su vista fija en el camino, simplemente espera. No hará ninguna seña ni ningún intento por parar a un auto, sólo esperará, sabe que alguien se parará curioso o curiosa por su espera en la solitaria carretera.

El sol que quema hace brillar su piel traslúcida y la brisa fresca le mueve el puntiagudo cabello de carbón, pero ella está indiferente a esto, sólo espera. Un auto se detiene, uno más, una mujer curiosa al ver a aquella chica solitaria y extraña parada a la orilla de la carretera.

Levanta la vista y mira a la mujer, quien baja la ventanilla y le mira con curiosidad inusitada. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantan, mientras la mujer le pregunta:

—¿Quieres subir?

Ella sin ninguna palabra sonríe alegremente, contenta de por fin alcanzar todavía más su destino, abre la puerta del auto y se sube, la mujer le recorre con curiosidad, pero no dice nada ni ella tampoco. A ella esto no le importa, ya han sido bastantes miradas y bastantes preguntas silenciosas que ha presenciado.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Aún no sé —contesta con una suave voz de campanillas a la desconcertada mujer.—¿A cualquier lugar? —se dice a sí misma mientras su sonrisa se pronuncia.

—Bien… —sólo atina a decir y comienza a conducir. Vuelve a su acostumbrada observación del camino andante, silenciosa y pensativa como siempre. Pensando si había tomado la decisión correcta se marcharse e ir en busca de lo que parecía ser su destino.

No hablan en el camino. Parece comprender que necesita el silencio y esto le agrada. Sigue mirando, poniendo atención en la carretera, esperando llegar a un destino que ni siquiera conoce. Aún.

Después de un tiempo, de largo camino recorrido, y sol quemante descendiente ella siente la señal. Algo que no había pasado antes, quizá este sea su destino. Quizá aquí lo encuentre… algo comienza a decirle que sí.

—¿Puede dejarme aquí? —dice con su voz suave, inexpresiva. La mujer le mira sorprendida y asiente, desciende la velocidad y se detiene en la orilla del camino. Alice se lleva la bolsa al hombro y se prepara para bajar.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta la mujer sin poder contener esa curiosidad y extrañeza que le hace sentir esta chica.

—Lo estoy —contesta con una sonrisa más, mientras baja del auto de un brinco.—Muchas gracias —dice como muchas otras veces y cierra la puerta. La mujer asiente y le echa una última mirada insegura antes de partir y seguir su camino.

Espera y espera de nuevo. No hace señas, sabe que alguien se parará y será _él_. Espera, y espera, por mucho tiempo, por lo que parece una eternidad, allí impasible, de pie al lado del camino. Varios se paran, pero ella sabe que debe de quedarse aquí, a esperar por él y no acepta.

Y entonces pasa, él pasa, ella lo siente de inmediato y sus labios delgados se curvan en lo que parece ser una discreta sonrisa contenta. Él por fin está aquí, después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Él se para en la orilla del camino y le mira con curiosidad, mientras ella también le mira.

No pudo evitar tener el impulso de detenerse al ver a aquella menuda chica de pie solitaria y ausentemente en la orilla del camino casi desierto. Ella era muy linda, muy pequeña, muy extraña, intrigante. Algo le dijo en su interior que debía de hacerlo y ahora aquí estaba, observando a esa pequeña desde cerca.

—¿Quieres subir? —le pregunta sin poder evitarlo, entonces ella sonríe de verdad, como nunca lo había hecho. Por fin.

—Estuve esperándote durante mucho tiempo —dice ella con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos algo misterioso. Ella salta en el auto y le sonríe, mientras él le mira desconcertado por algunos instantes.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Lejos de aquí, a cualquier sitio —vuelve a sonreír divertida. No importa, no importa a donde ir, la cuestión es irse, irse con él, porque sabe que es lo que ha estado esperando. Por lo que ha venido. Él simplemente le sigue el juego, algo se lo dice en su interior, mientras mira a la bizarra chica sonriente y alegre a su lado, reanuda la marcha aventurándose en el camino, siguiendo la corriente.

Él inconsientemente decidió salir en buscar de algún cambio en su vida, algo diferente, algo así como una identidad cuando había decidido dar un paseo en el auto. No supo cómo termino en carretera, pero ahora estaba aquí, encontrándose a esta extraña y curiosa chica, quien le había provocado cierta emoción.

Y decide aventurarse con ella, seguir, a donde quiera que los lleve el destino. A donde ella diga, a cualquier sitio. Juntos, en busca de un destino, una identidad, una razón de vivir, un sentido en la vida que tanto tiempo habían buscado y que habían fallado en encontrarlo.

Sin saber que ya lo habían encontrado, ella en él y él en ella.

**N/A:**

+No tengo la más mínima idea de que si alguien llegó hasta aquí no, cosa que no creo, pero sé muy bien que es bizarro. Ando borrando archivos en mi ordenador, me encontré con este y preferí publicarlo a borrarlo, aunque nadie lo lea. Utilizo a FF para almacenar todo lo que escribo, aun cuando para el resto no tenga sentido. Ya se sabe.

**Leon.**


End file.
